ultimate_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beginning
Leo, Max, Julian and Shadow are friends in the same school and the same class. They go to school together and return together. In one day while they are in their way to there home, they watch a bad news about a wormhole turns to black hole. so they decide to visit the scientist Sparkz to know every thing about the black hole. Leo and his friends asked Sparkz that they heard about the wormhole and they want know what exacetly happened. So lets find out. Sparkz :- When I was making the wormhole, something wrong happen which turned the wormhole to a black hole which will suck the universe if no one help and try to stop it. After Leo and his friends heard the hole story about what happen, they decide to help and save their universe. They were know that their way wont be easy but they still want help to save their universe. But they weren't know that some one will trying to stop them. In that time, The Death Star Gang members know about Leo and his friends that they will try to interrupt their plan. so they hurry to tell their leader Flash. Wolf :- Flash, there is a group of boys will interrupt our plan. What should we do to stop them? Flash :- Its ok, just prepare a plan to stop them if they try to stand in our way. And when u prepare one, hurry to me and tell me. Wolf :- Ok. Flash wasn't know that Leo and his friends will be able to stand on his plan way. So he wasn't serious with them. But he will surprise when they do. Unlike Flash, Wolf was worry that Leo and his friends can interrupt the gang plan. So he was have to think in a strong plan to stop them. ''' '''In the next day, while Wolf walk in the street and think in a plan, he see Leo and his friends talking about trying to save the universe , so he start follow them to know their plan and make adverse plan. But Leo and his friends discovered his command. Leo :- Who is there? Come on, show your self. Wolf :- How clever you are. dont worry I am not going to hurt you or your friends. Leo :- Who are you? And why u were spying on us? Wolf :- I dont think that you will like to know me so I wont tell you. Leo :- Speak and tell me every thing. Wolf :- Ok, my name is Wolf. Leo :- Why u was spy on us? Wolf :- It's none of your business. Leo :- No, it is. Wolf :- Ok, I am a member on a gang. And not any gang, a gang which plans to turn the wormhole to black hole. I was spy on u to know ur plan and make an adverse plan, so I can stop u. Leo and his friends shocked when they heared that. Leo :- You? How dare you?!! Wolf laugh then go. Leo's friends :- What should we do Leo? And now, Leo and his friends know that there is a gang who turns the wormhole to black hole, and he with his friends should stop this gang and save the universe. What should Leo and his friends do??'' ''u will see that in the next chapter. Category:Best Story Category:Stories Category:The Black Hole. Category:Adventure Category:Masami`s stories